Remembrance
by Darth Kiryan
Summary: Luke Skywalker was captured by Darth Vader at the Age of six. Now, twelve years later, and with imposed amnesia, Luke is imprisoned on the First Death Star, and he struggles to regain his identity, and his lost and hidden memories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Dreams

_Chapter Summary_: Luke awakens in his cell in the Death Star from another of his memory dreams. He is comforted by Princess Leia in the cell next to him.

_Full Summary:_ At the age of six Luke Skywalker was taken from his farm on Tatooine by Darth Vader, this propelled all of Luke's friends and family to make their way into the alliances grasp, to help fight against the Empire, and perhaps to regain Luke. After twelve more years had passed, Luke is imprisoned on the Death Star, with no memory of his former life as a servant of the Dark Side, or as a farmboy from Tatooine. There are only mental images which remain, and lead the way for him to discover his identity.

Among the things that he will deal with are the inclusion of Princess Leia in his life, and soon to be the ever present Obi-wan Kenobi and Han Solo, and eventually he will fall into the grasp of the Rebellion. Yet, as he sorts his way through his memories, he becomes immersed within the Force, and eventually his path will lead him down towards darkness, and he will have to fight lest he be sworn into the Dark Side…

_Timeline_: This story begins just before the prison escape/rescue on board the Death Star, and will eventually encompass both the battle of Yavin and Hoth, as well as Bespin. It will end just after Bespin. As _A New Hope_ and _The Empire Strikes Back_ are three years apart in canonicity, in this story they will be one year apart.

_Disclaimer:_ Characters and places you recognize, such as Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, and Coruscant, belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. Within this story there will be many unknown characters who are of my creation, as well as many ideas. Other characters will undoubtedly belong to George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Point of Notice:_ It is unfortunate to say that Palpatine is dead in this fic, yet he will make some brief appearances, either in dreams, or in actual life as he makes his way into one of his clones. But he will be in it, just not at the beginning. And there is an Emperor, I just wont mention him as such until later. He will remain hidden.

* * *

_Point of Notice:_ (In case you didn't read it above:) It is unfortunate to say that Palpatine is dead in this fic, yet he will make some brief appearances, either in dreams, or in actual life as he makes his way into one of his clones. But he will be in it, just not at the beginning. And there is an Emperor, I just wont mention him as such until later. He will remain hidden.

* * *

Luke Skywalker was dreaming. It wasn't one of those normal dreams though, where you would have to find your own interpretation to what it means. It was one of those dreams which dwelled within the memories of the past. Something that he didn't know much of, the Past. He could feel himself squirming and feigning, and yelling into the cell. He could feel the pain and suffering, and the whole message that the dream rotated around.

Who was Luke Skywalker's father?

It was the one thing that he never knew, and the one thing that he was determined to find out.

--

_Tatooine_

_There was a man who stood on the rocky outcropping watching the twin suns, Tatoo1 and Tatoo2, the suns of the planet, rise over the seemingly endless expanse of the Dune Sea. He was watching from above as the entire dark sand was illuminated in shades of red, orange and yellow, enlightening all of the expanses that lay before him. Yet of the entire expanse that he was watching, he laid his eyes on the small settlement before him._

_For the past six years, he had been on this planet, watching, and waiting for the right time to begin training the youthful boy. He had spent so long trying to convince Owen and Beru that this was the right thing to do, but so far he had gotten nowhere at all with them. His own half brother had driven the Jedi Knight right off the moisture farm, away from his family, and away from his ideals. His other adopted son, Raymus Fokker, better known as 'Roy' by his close friends, had agreed at the time, but also agreed with Obi-wan Kenobi that Luke should be trained as a Jedi to combat the Sith. _

'_Roy' didn't even understand much of this relationship between the Sith and Jedi, or that between his tentative uncles and aunts, but there was something hidden there that he had to work through._

_Obi-wan had tasked himself to watch over young Luke, and it was what he had hoped to be able to achieve. He was one of the last known Jedi Knights and Masters in the Galaxy, all the others had either been rounded up and killed, or imprisoned beneath the Halls of Sleep. He had heard rumours of this place, it was a place where all of the Jedi had been transferred to, where they would remain until the Sith would be ready to finish them off. Why though? He didn't understand why. It was impossible for him to understand why._

_The Jedi would secretly visit the Lars homestead to check on Luke, though his supposed 'brother', Owen had made it clear that he wasn't welcome there. There always seemed to be a fear to Owen Lars. Fear of Vader, and fear that Obi-Wan would come to take Luke away for training. For all of his gruff demeanor, Owen didn't want to lose his adopted son. a adopted son that he could actually call son._

_Of course for Owen though, he had two sons. Compared to Luke though, 'Roy' was much more just a kid that he had promised to guard. He remembered how he had gotten the youth. The man, Gordian, who was 'Roy's' father, and also one of Owen's oldest and closest friends, had made Owen promise to take care of him, for fear of the war back on his planet. He had to oblige him, mainly because they had once been like brothers. But what he didn't want to tell the youth, was that his father had died many years ago, but somehow, though, Roy had known. _

_Raymus 'Roy' Fokker was a normal sandy haired kid. Blond haired and blue eyed, and had within him much of his father's vigorous spirit. Owen thought that he had inherited much more than that, even as much as his father's lifestyle and unique skill. He was an adept fighter, and could fly almost anything. Besides this though, he seems inherited many of his father's daredevil aspects, including a cavalier attitude towards women. As much as Own disapproved of him flying, he could not stop him from following in his fathers footsteps. _

_But he could stop Luke from following his father in his._

_At times he wondered whether or not Luke should know the truth about his father. He had considered calling Obi-wan a lot, but didn't want him coming here and explaining a half-truth. Yet the truth would be no better than the truth that he himself had told Luke, which was that his father was a pilot on a spice freighter that had died mysteriously. Luke had asked him for more, and even Roy had begged on Luke's behalf for more information about his father, but all Owen had done was yell at them, and scowl at them, making sure that they got the message that he didn't want to talk about Luke's father._

_As a result of this, both Luke and Roy had got the feeling that his father was someone that had done something drastic in his life, so drastic that he could not be talked about. Luke wished that he had known him, as did Roy for some reason. It would have been exciting to have met a pilot, even if he was a space freighter pilot. _

_The relationship between the two boys was friendly at best. Although Roy was eleven years older that Luke, there was nothing but brotherly love and understanding between them. They had a relationship that revolved around protection. There was no competition between them, just total devotion. Even at their age it was strange, Luke being six and Roy being seventeen. In a way, Roy was much more like a father figure for Luke._

_It was in this way that together they actually headed off for some time out into the desert and visiting some towns in search of something about Luke's father. Unknown to Luke though, Roy had somehow asked permission for him and Luke to head off into the desert for a little brotherly love activity, to see how far their bond went, and how much they could learn about the desert in the process. Seemingly, they were able to hide everything from Owen about their true cause._

_Who is Luke Skywalker's father?_

_They had set out in search for the man whom Luke would call his father. Either to find him, or any man whom they hoped had some information about him. It was one effort to strengthen their bond, but another to hopefully enlighten the spirit of the young Skywalker._

--

Luke awoke with a start. There was a small yell, but it was nothing compared to what he had been through before. The dreams were rare, of course, but they did cause a great amount of pain and suffering. He took in a few breathes, and then swallowed. Staring down at his right hand, he watched as it shook for a moment. He had to bring his other hand and place it on top of it to make it stop shaking. As the skin touched each other, he stopped shaking, and merely sighed to himself. Nodding silently, he brought his hand up to his head, and merely ran it through his hair. Pausing for a moment, he could feel small tears of sweat leaking down the side of his neck and face, culminating below and into his clothes. It seemed to trickle down from above his hairline, and make its way towards the outside of his body.

It was strange, even when he thought of the dream, that it didn't really scare or frighten him. After all, it was just a memory, and memories do all sorts of things to you. They can affect you in any way that seems viable. And compared to a normal dream, or a nightmare, this was not even that strange, or confusing. It was merely something from his past that seemed to tell itself in story form, and after all, he had lost all of it due to his unknowing kidnapping.

All that he had somehow found out about himself was that he had been taken from his farm at the age of six, by some man, hooded and cloaked in black. He remembered it clearly, the memory of his aunt and uncle screaming, and of his friends begging the man to leave him where he was, and not to take him away. There was fire and death surrounding him, and a fear of loss and of being taken. He had been frightened, but that had all somehow changed as time went by. He had gotten used to the man in black, as, after all, he had actually seen him now and then when he had been allowed out on his daily exercise.

The man in black was called by the crew Darth Vader, and he was the one that had bought the young prisoner aboard. And every time that Luke saw him, all he could sense was a familial bond between them, and a strange feeling of trust. Everyone else he could feel was scared of him, and they feigned away from him, or within sight of him. Truth be told, he was tall, and clad in raiment of black. And, like the familial bond that he could feel, there was an aura around him of death, and perhaps even aggression and hatred. Whatever it was though, it was evil.

Luke quickly flushed all of these thoughts and memories aside, and concentrated on the now. He was stuck in a cell with no way out, and one door. It was all cramped and completely covered in a metallic alloy. There was a ventilation shaft at the side of the room, and one above the door. The one on the side of the cell led into the cells next to it. The bed or the supposed bed was actually hard and uncomfortable, and was above all, different to the person who had been used to sleeping in linen and comfortable sheets. Smiling gently he thought back to when he had first slept in a bed, and as he thought hard, he found out that he couldn't remember.

The young man sighed to himself, and made his way back to the hard bench. As he laid down he thought over the dream again, and thought on what he knew. But it was then that he was interrupted by a young voice through the ventilation at the far end of the bench.

"Are you alright in there?" it asked with a slightly raised, and yet clam tone of voice. To Luke it was like harmony, and peaceful. Almost like a person singing with a particular beat with every sound, and verse. "It sounded like you had another dream."

Luke smiled again, making his way over to the shaft he stood up and looked through. What he saw didn't surprise him, besides the fact that there was a face staring back at him. She was beautiful, with a young face, and sleek skin, and her hair was done up in small buns on the outside of her ears. He smiled at her, and she did so back, though with a worried look, obviously she had heard him scream before.

Luke breathed in. "It's nothing that I couldn't handle."

"I'm sure," she replied in an even tone. "But I was just concerned as you seemed to be in a lot of pain. And surprisingly, Vader is not in your room."

The young man sneered, pulling his head away from the grate. "Vader couldn't do anything to me. He is too weak." He paused for a moment, earning a curious glance from the lady.

"And you know this how?" she asked in a curious tone.

Luke sighed to himself. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. "I just know things, that all. It seems that he is just…not that intimidating, or frightening." He faced her through the grate. "I do know that you weren't intimidated by him at all as you seemed to deflect everything that he sent against you when you were being interrogated. You seem to have a strong will."

She smiled through the grate. "Thank you," she started, but stopped as she heard a door open beside her. She turned suddenly and noticed that it didn't open in her room, but rather in Luke's room.

Luke stared at the man as he entered, and barely registered who he was, and only that he was wearing black. The younger man cringed, and sneered at him, swelling up in his anger. The man smiled at him, sensing, as well as feeling all of what was going though him, and all that he wanted to do. But he had no intention of doing anything to this rebel, or the princess for that matter, as he knew that it would mean his death if that happened.

Nodding to himself so that Luke could see, he merely left the room quickly and made his way to the cell on the opposite side of the one Luke was in. the door closed and Luke cocked his head and wondered what all that was about. Besides him Leia called in through the vent.

"What was that about?" her voice was full of wonder, and yet a bit frightened.

Luke shook his head in reply, and responded calmly. "I have no idea."

* * *

_Death Star Conference Room_

Darth Vader stood as silent as a statue, merely standing in his position, unwavering and unmoving. His undermining presence, coupled by his height and stature demanded that he be obeyed, and that loyalty be instilled by those below him. He was a man to be feared. Besides the fact that he was clothed in black, and also that there was a great mechanical respirator sounding from within him, you would not have even known that he was a real person, besides being a statue, or a decoratory piece of art.

His breathing sent a small shiver down the spine of the Grand Moff, and he shivered in response to it. It was an unnerving sound, and was frightening in the least. Tarkin merely stared at him for a moment. The Sith Lord himself had no respect for proper military, and thought that he was in a position of power to order everyone whom he thought was below him out of the way. It was things like this that made him not really like the Sith Lord, and felt that he was nothing but an upstart, a nuisance.

But then again, the Emperor did say to treat with him, and that is what everyone in the military did. Or at least attempted to do.

Nodding at the Dark Lord he spoke out against him. "Is that really necessary, Lord Vader?" he started, watching the form of Darth Vader waver suddenly, "I mean, do we really need to keep the princess around for much longer. Her home world has been destroyed, and the remnants of her people are scattered like leaves in a wind. There is no need for her to be kept alive."

The Dark Lord's kept his breathing in pace, and stared at the Grand Moff. He did hate the military indeed, but especially those who didn't obey him, or were still partly loyal to the ideals of Chancellor Palpatine, especially those who had known him.

"It is a necessary objection to keep her here, Tarkin," he returned in a stern tone. "She may yet be of use to use, especially in tracking down the Rebellion. After all, if we do execute her the Rebellion will have an excuse to fight us more out in the open. They could grow in numbers. Already, by your destruction of Alderaan you would have increased their numbers in the thousands of their people that remain."

Tarkin considered that for a moment before firing back. "It is unnecessary what the remnants of Alderaan do now Lord Vader. Either if they are loyal Imperialists or disadvantaged Rebels. They are of no concern. They will soon be destroyed. She should be killed along with them."

"She will remain alive for as long as I deem it necessary," Vader bellowed openly for a moment. "There is no point in conducting this investigation any longer. She will remain alive. There may still be other uses for to remain so."

"If that is what you believe is right," Tarkin stammered, but cut off the Dark Lord. "Then perhaps your young test subject, the male, would submit to be put in her place."

"Don't touch him either," the Sith Lord threw at him all of a sudden. He was angered at the thought of the boy being taken away to be killed as a substitute for the princess. Tarkin seemed taken aback. "The Emperor is expecting him, Tarkin, don't place him in any danger, or threaten his life. He is extremely valuable."

The Grand Moff, for a moment, made his way to his seat, and as he sat down he cocked his right eyebrow. He thought hard about the information that he had just been given. If the boy was valuable, then he will have a chance to get what he wanted, and get even with the Dark Lord. But even before the Emperor, they were really close. The three of them, Tarkin, the Emperor and Vader had been the closest of allies since the early days of the Empire. It had only been Tarkin's insistence and his eventual continuation of creating the Death Star that he lost favour with the Emperor. But now, with the boy in his grasp, maybe he could change all of that.

But first, he would have to find out more about the boy to do what he wished.

* * *

Han had just made the biggest mistake in his life. He would regret it for as long as he had ever lived. He hated himself for it as well.

It was a strange group of people. An old man, called Old Ben by the other two, and those tow being called Aeden Outlander, and a middle aged man named Jereco who had tagged along because he had nothing else to do. Besides them though, there were these two droids who had come along with them, and they had some data within them that was somehow important.

Not that Han cared in the least.

Ever since he had accepted the travelers passage to Alderaan, and taken their money, as well as their supplies and transported them their, he had been in trouble. First it was Greedo the bounty hunter who had come looking for him from Jabba as he had to pay him back some money. The next thing it was a platoon of Stormtroopers firing on his ship, and the subsequent Star Destroyers, and then, to top it all off, as soon as he had exited the hyperspace canal, he had come into contact with a field of asteroids, almost pulverizing himself if he hadn't been able to maneuver gracefully and with experience though field.

Then, to even top that off, he had been followed by a TIE fighter, which was subsequently heading for a small moon which had just been identified as a giant space station. Han knew he was making his biggest mistake, and as he remained looking forward, he saw the looming shape of the Death Star approach him, consuming the wide vision of the cockpit of the Falcon. He was almost frightened, but showed it off as a totally confident anger against the Empire.

The Falcon shudder even more as it came closer and closer towards the giant battle station, and Han, with his look of confidence, slowly failed, and a look of utter contempt and loss closed in on him. Next to him, one of the following troop of the apparent Jedi spoke up at him.

He leaned in closer to Han's ear, and spoke loudly, almost in a screeching way. "Why are we still moving towards it?" he saw Han turn and stare at him. "There's got to be something you can do!"

Han turned quickly and faced the farm boy. His face was unreadable, but it was almost a mixture of surrender and anticipation of a fight. "Believe me kid but there is nothing that I can do. We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" he paused for a moment, and then stared at the controls, and quickly shut them off. He returned back and faced Aeden. Above all right now, he would like nothing better to do than to fight his way out. "I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!"

"You can't win, Han," the older man said as Han turned his head towards him. He knew that the older man was the leader of this small little escapade. He cocked his head at him, and knew that he was going somewhere with this. "But there are alternatives to fighting."

Han sighed in disgust, and turned back to the immense hunk of metal that was appearing before him. He shook his head and knew that the older man was probably proposing surrender, but he would have none of that. He would wither fight, or die trying. That was the way of the smugglers. He stared at the small vision before him, and saw all of his confidence melt away as his ship slowly entered the hangar bay.

* * *

There was a loud beeping noise along the intercom. Tarkin stared at it for a moment, and watched as the flashing died away, and then reappeared. Tarkin rushed up from his seat in a hurry. He was hoping for some good news as the last amount of news he had received had been an annoyance.

He leaned forward gently. Pushing the button on the intercom, he spoke out gently, in a curious manner. "Yes?"

The voice on the other end merely returned in a bland and even voice. "We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system." It was speaking in a deep tome of voice, and was hard to understand, but most of it did get through. "Its markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."

He stared at Vader for a moment, and then smiled thinly. Vader counteracted quickly. "They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess." He was almost laughing at him. "As I said before, she may yet be of some use to us."

"She may, my _lord_," Tarkin replied in a cunning manner, hoping to bait the Dark Lord into making a mistake. "However we will never know what, or where the plans are until we find out what the princess knows, and those who have the plans. I suggest that you get down there, my friend."

Vader merely nodded and resigned to the fact that although he was the Military Executer for the Empire, and was in overall command, under the Emperor, of the military, he was merely the overseer of the project as Tarkin was in overall command of it. He left quickly to avoid more confrontation. He chuckled to himself, and made his way out of the room.

Tarkin merely stared at him as he left, and he barrowed deep into his thoughts. He knew that the Dark lord was up to something, but what it was he yet didn't know. What could Vader be up to now? Ever since he had set foot on the Death Star things most likely would have gone wrong from the beginning. He had to set things straight, that he was in overall command, and that Vader was beneath him here. Although, in the end, Vader had the Emperor's ear, and was well within his circles of allies, and most trusted servants.

Tarkin on the other hand had been pushed aside, and now with the aide of the Death Star plans he hoped to humiliate Lord Vader once and for all and to assume his rightful place within the Empire, besides the Emperor, that being the true Emperor. It was all part of the struggle for power, a struggle for power by which death and insurrections were the key to survival. He would win through in the end, he knew it.

* * *

Obi-wan started in the small smuggling hole. It may have been cramped in there, but otherwise he was in a position to scope things out for the best. Searching through his feelings, he went through the various aura's and fell through the senses of the other people. He had to try to find Leia, and get her out of here quickly lest her father come and understand who she really was. As he searched through the various decks, his mind wandered back to that day several years ago.

He had been too late to save Luke from the Empire, and form his father. And he had watched Owen and Beru deliver themselves, as well as the surrounding families into the Rebellions hands. He wasn't pleased that he didn't succeed in getting Luke back from Vader, nor was he pleased that he hadn't been able to find out where Owen, Beru and the Darklighters and some others had gone. They had all disappeared. It was only lucky for him that he had the Outlanders nearby who had been Force sensitive, and he had been able to train a visibly powerful young Aeden.

Suddenly he brought himself back to the now, and found the Force presence that he had been looking for. It did seem a lot easier than it would usually be, but he had found her. He had found Leia. It was a good thing, so now she could begin her training to becoming a Jedi night, and perhaps even more. She had to do it as she was the only one who could bring Anakin Skywalker back.

But then his mind suddenly warped, and went to the cell next to hers, and it was there that he fond someone interesting. It was someone with a lower Force presence, but it was large enough to be a nuisance to Darth Vader. It was strange, but as he probed around in their minds, he could sense a familial bond between them. They would have to both be rescued ere the end of the day was out, and they would both be great assets to the Jedi.

Obi-wan smiled to himself, and turned suddenly to Aeden and Jereco. Facing them in the dark he had to whisper carefully. "I need your help," he started in a small manner, earning both of their attentions though. He could even sense Han nearby pick up his ears and listen.

"We are at your disposal, master," Aeden himself started, but was hushed down quickly as to his loudness. Next to him Jereco started as well.

"What do you need?" he asked in his silent manner.

"There are some prison cells that you need to get to," they both seemed to be in shock when he last said this, and as their eyes met they thought that he was joking. "I need you to rescue the Princess and the boy next door to her, by any means necessary, but if you can, you should do it with caution."

They nodded gently. Aeden though raised his head in suspicion and curiosity. "What are you going to be doing, master?"

"I have my own destiny," he silently stated, "my own mission. My own path to tread. But I will meet you back here when we are all done."

Aeden was about to reply but was shut off by a quick glance from Obi-wan who appeared to be ill disposed to Aeden's character. He still had much to learn. And there was still much to do before he was ready.

* * *

Luke's eyes shot open all of a sudden. He felt something just flow though his head as if it wasn't even there, but yet, there. Something was wrong, and it didn't seem to work. It was like a calm feeling, a strange but enlightening feeling. He felt overpowered by the sense of good within it. He smiled to himself, as if he knew that everything was going to be alright. He slowly made his way to the grate to tell Leia what was happening. She would be pleased as well, as it was good news. They were gong to be all right.

They were going to be all right.

* * *

Please review.

Just so you know, the character of Arden Outlander is going to be a replacement for Luke in some sentences, and they will both be vying for Obi-wan attention in the first few chapters. Aeden though is not Luke's replacement in entirety, but rather in principle.

Luke is still his own character though.

Also, soon we shall seen Han Solo, with a _sister_. And as a spoiler, she will be very annoying, and in the end of the story she will be killed off, making Han very antagonistic to one of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Reality

_Chapter Summary_: Aeden and Jereco make their way towards the prison cells to rescue Luke and Leia whilst Obi-wan heads off to find the Tractor beam controls. Between this though, Tarkin plans on humiliating Vader anyway that he can.

_Disclaimer_: I am not making any money off of this fic. I apologize for the misuse, or use of the A New Hope script. It is the property of George Lucas and LucasArts.

* * *

_Point of Notice:_ Within this Fic, Vader will be a lot stronger and deadlier thatn in the movies. And he is almost impossible to kill. In a way you could say that he is invulnerable and immortal, or even impenetrable to harm. He is stronger and far more powerful than in the movies, or most fics.

* * *

The pure white stormtrooper uniforms gleamed through the light as the two troopers walked down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon, the ship that had just entered the hangar. Even as they had done their scan of the area, they didn't sense, or see anything out of the ordinary, meaning that the ship was clear as the crew had evacuated right after take off, or that they were hiding somewhere in the ship. But, nevertheless, they didn't find a living soul. Even Darth Vader, with all of his necromancy and Sith magic hadn't been able to find anything out of the ordinary, though he did sense something. 

And jut to think, that when he had left, and all of the scans were clear, he went back to Tarkin to report his findings. But, the stormtroopers knew that that there was something that was bothering the Dark Lord, and it wasn't just Tarkin, but something else entirely. And in the end though, these two stormtroopers knew what the problem was.

The stormtrooper on the right smiled in his suit as he made his way towards the rear of the hangar to there the doors were. They had to make their report to the commander as well, but they thought that they might wait for a little while, as they were not actually stormtroopers. He was nearly laughing at the thought of this, a rebel, near trained Jedi in the hands of the Empire, and in a Imperial Uniform.

Then, to top it all off, he was with Jereco as well. The man who was an expert in explosive devices. He had lived nearby the Outlanders ever since he had been born, and had been a close friend of both the Lars and Aeden's family. Now he was here helping to find the princess of Alderaan, and with a true Jedi Knight no less.

He tried to flush out all of his thoughts as he went through the blast door of the hangar, and followed his counterpart to the elevators, which he believe were down the hall. It was one thing that Aeden was doing this, but, in truth, he found it to be extremely insane, and then, even more stupid than he could have ever though it would be.

While both Aeden and Jereco were making their way towards the elevators, Han, Chewie and the old man, with the droids as well had made their way into the guard room near the hangar. It was lucky that it was deserted besides one guard, which had been killed almost immediately by Chewie and his amazing grip. A broken neck did nothing to ease the man's pain, even though it killed him in the end.

Han had made his way to the chair and sat down, Chewie, next to him had made his way to lean on the control console. They waited patiently for the droid to make their move, and also for the other two to link back up with them. Han nodded his head in silence as he saw the droids make their way over to the console and plug into it. He sighed loudly.

C-3PO made his way over and stood behind Artoo as he hacked into the computer mainframe. 3PO turned and faced the old man. "We have found the computer outlet, sir."

"Good," Obi wan reviled and watched as they hacked through the map of the Death Star. He was widely amused by the sheer size of the space station. He motioned to Artoo. "He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network. Hopefully we can find where the tractor beam emitter station is. And even a way out of this – monstrosity."

Han looked up skeptically. "I hope that you do find that thing or else we are going to be here for a long time." He smiled widely. "And I am sure that you don't want to be here forever."

"Either do you, I suppose," Obi-wan replied in an even and lightened tone. "With all of those Imperials around I am sure that you don't want to be recaptured, do you, lieutenant Solo."

Han straightened. "That was long time ago," he paused for a moment and made his way towards the adjacent room, punching in the code and opening the blast door. "Besides, I would rather fight them, than to all of this sneaking around. I prefer a straight fight."

"And indeed you shall have one," the Jedi pronounced carefully, earning a queer glance from the smuggler. "But not now. Other matters need to be attended to."

The older Jedi made his way over to the computer screen and watched as the schematics of the station appeared on the screen before him. He nodded silently while next to him, 3PO became excited.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." There was a moment between his speech and the schematics of the tractor beams coming up onto the screen. Obi-wan nodded silently and waited. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven  
locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

He nodded once more and proceeded to the door. Han, seeing this merely stalled for a moment before opening his mouth. "Where the hell do you thing ya goin old man," he called out, making Obi-wan turn and face with a clam and even stare. "In case you haven't noticed, we are on the middle of a battlestation, with no way off."

"I am going to help you, captain Solo," Obi-wan replied with a curt evenness. He had no patience with this man. "and to do so, I must go alone as I don't think you boys can help."

Han nodded his head, inclining it to the direction of Obi-wan. "Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already."

"Indeed you have," Obi-wan replied in his casual way. He made his way to the door, and then proceeded to open it. Making his way out he paused for a moment, before turning to look back. "Unless you feel the need to leave, I suggest that you lock the door."

Han made a pointed look of confusion at the Jedi. Normally he would say such a thing like that. As he was about to reply the old man disappeared. He shook his head a moment later an peered at the Wookie next to him, shaking his had again in the process.

* * *

Whiluf Tarkin sat in his chair in the main conference room, waiting silently as the meeting he had requested to begin. His sullen skin and skeletal frame emerged from within his body, emanating him to a position that many would have though improbable. It made him look superior and enlightened his status among all those others present. 

All of the other people that he had invited to this meeting were few, but they all shared a common adversary in Lord Vader. Glancing around the table he scanned the faces of those four people who would be helping him in his struggle. Firstly there was Admiral Motti who, above all of his charm and astute arrogance was actually intelligent and playful. He deemed things necessary and unnecessary by a simple glance. He had hated Lord Vader because of his astute power in the Force. Indeed, he had ridiculed it only hours before when Vader had first arrived. He did note that the Force was useless and incompetent as it did not provide the details of where the Rebel Base was, nor where the stolen data tapes were that the Death Star plans were on. And in the end he had almost been killed because of his own incompetence.

Beside him was Ozzel, who was above all, a competent commander. From head to tail he was a strict Imperial, and actually had ambitions which he hoped to follow, and eventually receive, like his appointment to Admiral, which he had not received yet. He was ever hopeful, and thought that this might be his chance. Besides this though he was extremely pompous, and many thought that he was a fool, and at best, had rebel sympathies. Why he had even remained alive was beyond reason to many imperials.

Commander Spears, a short man with dark hair and narrowed eyes. He was always loyal to Tarkin, and had been since he had been given command under him, and besides this though he had nothing but a clean record. Apparently he had spies higher up in the military, and contacts within the aristocracy who were friends of his. His career was mainly given to him. Nothing else.

The last person though was Grand Admiral Grant. He was one of the original twelve Grand Admirals that had been appointed before the Death Star had been complete. And like most of the admirals, he hated Darth Vader, and to that point, he hated non-humans as well. He actually thought that Vader was an alien, a non-human from since he had met him. Besides this though, he was a noble by birth, and was absolutely contemptuous of those who despised nobles, and used their status to get a military rank. Above all of his beliefs were that he was astutely sure that he had been born to rule the Empire, and wanted to be rid of the Emperor and Vader, and many others who would stand in his way.

Tarkin finished going over the information in his mind, and sighed to himself, smiling in a sickening way. He was sure that he would be rid of Vader now, he had no choice. Besides Spears, the most loyal to him was Motti, who had been a loyal follower ever since the beginning of the Death Star project, and especially here within the Death Star itself.

Nodding to himself, Tarkin began slowly, wanting everyone to know the facts first. "My friends," he stated in a calm and belligerent way. "I have called you all here as we have a common enemy aboard this station, and we all know who he is." He scanned their faces and understood that they knew who he was talking about, he smiled cunningly before continuing. "So I am going to ask you, what are we going to do about it."

"He is a threat," Grant voiced in his quiet, but staunch way. "Therefore we should just take him out."

"It is not going to be that simple," another man cut in suddenly. "He is going to be surrounded by guards, and all of that Force power that he has, that magic. It scares me alone."

Motti smiled. "Ozzel," he began in a contemptuous way. "Vader is a race of a dying breed of ancient people. He is the last. His time is over. He will have to be replaced ere the end, and I think that he should be done so by those soldiers who are loyal to their commanders. Both the Emperor and Vader should be killed; they are merely thorns in our sides. The leaders of the Empire should be strictly military officers."

"I agree," Grant voiced. "They should be nobles."

"Just military officers," Motti cut in, cutting off the Grand Admiral quickly. He didn't like nobles either, "regardless of their status in the aristocracy, or the empire at large. They should be strategic and competent. And they must know how to lead men in a battle. They must know how to command."

"I will agree with that," Ozzel cut in. "We must select our own commanders as leaders of the empire."

They all seemed to nod at that remark. All of them didn't want to serve under those Sith mages for the rest of their lives. It was too much for them to handle. It wasn't correct. It wasn't proper. Motti though turned to fact Tarkin.

"We have all wished for something more in our lives," he stated calm fully. "More power, loyalty, command. To be rich and wealthy. To be a leader. Like you for instance." Tarkin stared at Motti for a moment, and then back to the other faces of the men who were all looking at him. "Truth be told Tarkin, you have been disfavored by the Emperor over an over again. Your efficiency of your doctrine though was well done, and should be applied. Although you and Darth Vader have vied for the Emperors favour since the beginning, he has won over you."

Tarkin knew that well. Vader and Tarkin used each others positions to further themselves in court, and in favour. But Vader had practically placed the Emperor on the throne, and Tarkin had become placed aside in favour of the Dark Lord. And to top it all off, although he had been applauded in the early years as the Ghormen Massacre commander, he had never until some years later been attacked by it.

Vader had used it against him, and somehow he had been reversed in his position and sent own into the lower deeps of his home world, where he was degraded and imprisoned, and where his brother kept a secret watch on him. Although him and his brother Gideon were close, their relationship faltered, and eventually ended in death, and then the eventual extermination of the Tarkin family. Only their cousin survived, and he had a hated of Darth Vader as much as Tarkin himself did. He had always suspected that Vader had something to do with his families' utter extermination.

But, in the end, Tarkin did make his way back up, and even posted his own doctrine, called the Tarkin Doctrine, which many of the Imperial Governors and Moffs used to their advantage, but it was not in the end, used by the Emperor, as he didn't enforce it. It was an insult to his character in the end. He began to harbour secret hatred against the Emperor and Vader, and conspiracies began to divulge themselves around him, mainly with him as the supposed leader. But yet, when he had been promoted to command the Death Star project, he had been stoked, and thought that the Emperor would once again use him. however, he never thought that he would have to use this battle station to his advantage.

He delved out of his thoughts as Motti continued in his extravagant speech. "The Emperor chose well when he selected you to oversee construction of the Death Star, Governor Tarkin. Other men might have harbored some foolish thought of betrayal. Ambition has been the downfall of many. Yet you have not shown any sign of treason until now."

Tarkin was, in truth, not too sure of himself. Though, with the battle station under his command, he would surely destroy the Rebellion and even the Emperor if he had to, including Darth Vader. He smiled at that thought of the Superweapon destroying Vader and the Emperor, and even the rebellion. He could place himself up on top.

"A major part of this station's value is as a deterrent. Like the Tarkin Doctrine says, we have to 'Rule through the fear of force rather than the Force itself, or even by Force.' We have the power to do such a thing, and eliminate all of those who stand in our way. We have the most powerful and ultimate weapon in the universe, and I suggest that we use it." he paused for a moment before continuing. "We must prove to the galaxy that we are prepared to use it at the slightest provocation."

"What you are proposing may not be all possible, against the Rebels, yes it is possible. But against the Emperor, I can see it happening, but I think it impossible that it would happen." Tarkin gestured. "You are close to treason, Motti."

Motti smiled, intriguing everyone else in the room to look athim. He was up to something. "Is it treason to point out that you could demand a position of authority second only to that of the Emperor?"

"I would not care if the Emperor was my enemy," Tarkin stated gently. "Only now I have the power to get at him. And why have a position that is only second to the Emperor, why not first."

"I object to that." Grand stood up and sputtered loudly. He would never stand to have Tarkin rule him. He was a noble, he deserved to rule. It was his destiny.

"You would." Tarkin fired back at him, well knowing that he wanted to rule more than anyone else. But since he had no supporters, it was doubtful. That he would survive very long on the Imperial throne. "You would not last long anyway, Grant. You are nothing but a useless male. How you became Grand Admiral is beyond me."

Grant was about to fire back at him, but Tarkin continued. "The stability of the Empire is at stake, and we have no time for petty squabbles between us. We are the future gentlemen, and I suggest that we remember it. We should advance upon it as well, and aim to fight for what we believe in. Darth Vader is nothing more than an arrogant fool, and he will be dealt with in time, and when the situation demands it."

"And when will that be?" Spears asked this time, obviously interested into what his commander had to say. He could tell that Tarkin had something planned.

"Soon, my friend," Tarkin pronounced as he stared at the captain. He turned swiftly and stared back at the other commanders with him. He was almost laughing. "Very soon."

* * *

The lift took them up through the bowels of the space station. Not many people seemed to notice two stormtroopers entering the lifts, and making their way to the prison facility, and most of the commanding officers assumed that it was some assignment that didn't concern them. They were mainly left to themselves, as they were inconsequential to everyone else. And besides, there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

They stopped with a jolt though, and exited the doorway with relative ease and silence, only to be faced with a number of armed guards. Scanning the area, Aeden noticed that all of the guards were wearing pointed looks on their faces, and seemed to merely scowl at the stormtroopers that had just entered. Holding on his own, Aeden managed to stare directly at the commander who peered around in concern as the two troopers entered the room.

Peering at them with utter contempt, he surveyed them. He seemed to be sizing them up for some reason. Narrowing his eyes he approached them carefully. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Both Aeden and Jereco looked at each other. The younger man nodded at Jereco and then turned to the commander while the older man did something with his weapon. Sighing carefully he walked forward a few steps. He declared carefully in a calm and clear voice. "Prisoner transfer," it sounded ridiculous, he knew, but it was the best thing that he could come up with. "Lord Vader asked us to retrieve the boy that he bought in earlier."

He received a queer look from the other stormtrooper, who quickly returned to what he was doing. The commander screwed up his face into a questioning glance. "I wasn't notified," he stated in a curious way, as if he didn't believe them. Even if it was Lord Vader who had sent them here, he at lease had the decency to call ahead. He positioned his arm in the air and called forward two guards. "I'll have to clear it."

Placing his hand back onto the console, and as the two guards came forward, Jereco came across to Aeden and carefully pronounced into his ear. "We don't have time for this."

"What?" the commander asked as he lifted his head up after hearing what was said.

Both Aeded and Jereco stared at him for a moment, and then, without notice they aimed carefully at the two guards coming at them and fired. Within seconds the guards had been killed, falling to the ground, and the other guards had followed them, firing at the stormtroopers.

Aeden quickly ducked for cover, still firing as he went along, while he waited as Jereco armed something in his hands. Aeden had busied himself with shooting at the cameras and the other guards in the room. One by one they fell where they stood, and the cameras exploded, shattering into a thousand pieces. The commander was the last to go down, and this time Jereco fired at him, making him fall back and hit the ground hard.

The younger man stood up and stared at Jereco, who had just stood there, unharmed and naturally, just fixing his gun. Aeden shook his head in disgust. "What are you doing?"

Jereco merely stared at him for a moment. "You'll see." He swallowed hard as he stared at the youth. Taking off of his helmet he placed it on the console and tried to find the cells that the Princess was in. Ignoring the beeping alarm, he scanned through the cells log in seconds. "Here it is...cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here."

"With what?"

Jereco lifted his head and noticed that Aeden was staring at the modified weapon that was seated on the edge of the console. Patting it carefully, he stared at the boy, smiling.

"When they come in here there will be a great surprise for them," Aeden was still not convinced, but Jereco let it pass. "Go. I'll catch up in a minute."

Aeden merely nodded as he made his way up the stairs and down the cell corridor. Jereco stared after him and wondered what it was like to be an enthusiastic youth again. Shaking his head he answered the beeping comlink, at the same time fixing his weapon. He spoke carefully as to not let anyone else know that anything was wrong.

The younger man though ran down the halls, checking the cell numbers atop the cells themselves. He knew that he was searching for something, but what it was though eluded him. He did know that he was meant to find the princess, but he also knew that he had to find another prisoner. Following the numbers atop of the cells he finally stopped before one of them, and presses the control console next to it , revealing the inside of the door. Stepping in gently he saw something that he wouldn't have believed that he would see in his lifetime.

It was the Princess, the actual princess of Alderaan. He knew that he had to rescue her, but she was just there, harmless and beautiful. He had never been this close to her. All the while he stared at her, watching her elegant body and shape as it moved gently. He didn't even notice her lift her head and stare at the stormtrooper with an uncomprehending look on her face. She was almost amused. Aeden is stunned by her beauty and stood there, staring at her with his mouth hanging open, but still with the helmet on his head.

As the moment passed the Princess smiled. "Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" she chided him.

Snapping back to attention he focused in on her face, and replied in an even tone. "What?" He had to shake his head first though until he understood what she meant. "Oh...the uniform."

He shook his head again and revealed himself. She seemed to recognize him though with his dark hair, and rounded face. "I'm Aeden…" he started but was cut off.

"Outlander?" she asked in a curious tone, having heard the name before. She saw him nod in recognition but with a curious look on his face. "I know your parents. They must be worried sick if they knew that you were here now."

"They do," Aeden corrected quickly, coming forward to grab her hands. "I'm here to rescue you. I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

She quickly stood up and stared at him in the face, her excitement growing. "Ben Kenobi?" she started in a hyperactive and surprised manner. "Where is he?"

"Come on!" Aeden declared carefully as they left the cell and ran down the hallway.

Yet Leia stopped for a moment and opened the cell next to hers. Aeden went over in his mind what he was supposed to do, and suddenly remembered that he was supposed to rescue more prisoners. Running back to her he stood next to the princess as she opened the door. To his surprise though it wasn't one of the rebel commandos that he had been expecting, but rather a young boy in white clothing. He stared at him for a moment, and as they stared at each other, there was some recognition.

"Luke," Leia finally said to break the silence.

"Luke?" Aeden repeated as they both embraced. He had only ever know one Luke, and as he stared at them he finally understood what Kenobi wanted him to do. Get both Luke and Leia. A possible Jedi, and a popular Rebel sympathizer. He smiled as recognition came over him. "Luke Skywalker?" he stated once more.

Luke stared back for a moment. It took him a while longer to remember who it was that was standing before him. Twelve years could do a lot to you. "Aeden?" he suddenly questioned. "Aeden is that you?"

"You two know each other?" Leia questioned.

"Yeah," Aeden nodded in a calm, but excited way as he came forward to embrace his long lost friend. "Luke and I were best friends back before he was taken by the Empire. But how did you get here?"

Luke shook his head, getting all emotional. "I have no idea," he said in a almost crying way. "I just woke up here."

"You have no idea how you got here?"

Leia cut him off quickly. "The Empire apparently conducted some experiments on him, and as a result he lost much of his memory."

Aeden would have almost gasped out had he not heard Jereco in the corridor. "A little help here." He said making the three face the doorway. He was in the middle of a fire fight and all of the laser fire was billowing around him. he ducked quickly into the doorway, just missing the fire.

* * *

"He is here," Vader said to himself in the corridor as he made his way down towards the prison facility. He had heard the alarm some time ago, and knew that it had to be Obi-wan Kenobi. There was no doubt in his mind who it was. He had felt his presence sometime ago, and it was stationed all around the ship that had just entered the hangar bay of the Death Star. "I know that he is here, I can sense him." he said clearly once more, confident in his assertion. 

Nodding to himself he made his way towards the end of the hallway, and turning sharply he entered the small little walkway between the different sections of the space station. He was annoyed that he hadn't been able to get to the older man earlier. As it was, in the Clone Wars, he had only been a master, or partner to him for a short time compared to the other Jedi. It was a pity that Vader had been captured by the Sith earlier, or else he would have made a great Jedi, and also would have most likely learned from Obi-wan, as Qui-gon had suggested, or to that effect, ordered him to do so.

He made his way through the door quickly. He had to make it to the nearest elevator so that he could get to the prison facility and to Obi-wan. He was the last of the Jedi, and he would go down fighting. Vader smiled to himself as the thought of Obi-wan kneeling before him flashed through his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that something like that would happen, but then again, he was being a little too overconfident in his assertions.

And anyway, he had always been overconfident.

Once more he turned sharply and without looking where he was going he bumped into something and jolted suddenly. Staring down he noticed a small imperial captain looking at him. Vader scanned his mind quickly, as to assess why he had bumped into him, and if necessary, to kill him. But what Vader found though was the opposite. Indeed, it was intriguing him in the least.

"Lord Vader." The commander said assuredly. He was fearful that he had made a great mistake.

Vader peered at him, and pretended to be disappointed in him bumping into him. "What?" he said in a sharp manner.

The officer before him gulped, and began in a nervous way. "I have news for you," he cautioned his voice incase he made a mistake. "And it concerns your welfare, and that of the crew of the Death Star."

"In what way?" Vader asked in a knowing attitude.

"I have news pertaining to Tarkin," he suggested in a cooperative and certain way. He was almost smirking as he said it. "And some of the other Imperial officers aboard the Death Star who wish to be rid of you and the Emperor."

Vader inclined his head. Although he had other matters to attend to, and they had to be urgently taken care of, he was more worried about his life. Well, not really as he couldn't be killed that easily. He always knew that Tarkin was out to get him, and the Emperor, ever since he had been practically demoted and his family almost wiped out. Besides this though, even as he had shown him when he had strangled Motti, there was definitely something going on against him.

He glanced at the captain once more. There was spirit and hope within the man. "Tell me more, young captain."

* * *

The laser fire darted down the prison corridor, disintegrating on impact against the wall, puffing into a thin whispy layer of smoke that dissipated upon impact. It clouded the hallway and moved well within the cell. Jereco though was busy firing down the hallway against the fire, attacking the stormtroopers as they made their way up the narrow walkway. He was taking careful aim of each and every one of them, and taking them down one by one. But even as he killed one stormtrooper, another two grew in his place. And he was getting aggravated about it. 

Inside the cell though it was a different. it seemed, to Jereco's dislike, that Luke, Leia and Aeden were having a nice little catch up chat seeming as they had all missed the past ten or so years together. And it was making Jereco even more aggravated about it. Yet, as he fired down the hall, he could catch glimpses of the conversation that he didn't actually want to hear. He actually preferred that they should help him.

Aeden could barely believe what was happening. He and Luke had finally met p after all of these years. He was almost emotional at best, and was almost crying. He embraced Luke once more, and stared at his friend. "How long has it been Luke, eh? Almost ten years. It is good to finally see you again. We all thought that we had lost you when the Empire had taken you. it was a sad loss to the us, and the Rebellion."

"The Rebellion?" Luke questioned. He questioned his friend for a moment. "You joined in with the Rebellion?" it was partly a statement, but was more of a question.

Aeden regarded him for a moment before answering. "Yes," he replied in an even tone. "In fact, we all did. My family, Biggs' family, and even your aunt and uncle."

Luke almost stiffened when he had heard that. His aunt and uncle had joined the Rebellion, and they had done it because the Empire had taken him, and used him for something. He shook his head to think that all of them had done this for him, for his memory, and for some hope that he was alive.

Sighing to himself, he came almost to tears, and then he remembered something. It was a strange time to remember something but it came as he remembered the farm on Mos Eisley, but he had to quickly dispel what he had seen, as now was not the time to remember the casual beatings of a youthful boy. Stiffening again, he became more reserved. Aeden and Leia seemed to notice this.

"Luke," Leia casually, but concernedly asked. "What's wrong?"

Luke met her gaze, and shook his head. "Nothing," he couldn't tell her. It was too hard to bare. It was too hard to tell them what was happening, what he had seen.

"It didn't look like nothing." Aeden stated, becoming as concerned as the princess. "What did the Empire do to you Luke?"

"Nothing." Luke answered sharply, silencing, and surprising both Leia and Aeden. They were taken back a little by his harshness and anger, but it soon passed. Aeden nodded though, as Leia had explained earlier, the Empire had done some experiments upon him, but he couldn't remember due to memory loss. Breathing in, he sighed, and let things pass. Behind him though he heard another yell, this one though was of urgency.

"Can I get some help here?" Jereco yelled, making the three other people face them.

Leia sighed. "Looks like you've lost our only escape route." She had to point that out.

Jereco merely started at her, but kept on firing down the hall. "Then perhaps we should let you remain here while we leave peacefully," he returned in an even stance. He was angered by her compassion for pointing out the obvious. "This cell is as safest place as any."

She was about to fire back when Aeden gave her a cautioned stare. She shut her mouth but groaned silently. She was annoyed by his charm, and to say the least, his arrogance. But then again, she had never gotten along that well with Jereco. Aeden turned suddenly and faced the older man, and stared with a compassionate glance. He nodded silently, and then turned again and handed Luke a weapon.

"Have you ever used one of these?" he pointed as he gave Luke the small pistol. Luke nodded briefly. He had vague memories of weapons training, but not enough to be sure. Aeden saw this and nodded.

"Okay then," he said in a calm tone. "Just point and spray at anyone who shoots at you." he then turned around and then recognized that he fell into anyone, as did Jereco. He swiftly turned his head and stared at Luke. "But not us."

Luke saw him motion to the three people in the room, and nodded silently. It was reassuring as he went off to the doorway, and then proceeded to fire out of the doorway and into the corridor. They had to get a way out, and had to get out. But there was nowhere for them to go, except to where the stormtroopers were.

Aeden nodded to Jereco, and then laid out some heavy cover fire, positioning the trigger to double shot. Leaning out of the cell door, he proceeded to lay down a thick cover as Jereco rolled across the ground to rest opposite the cell. Standing up he proceeded to fire out of the bend in the wall.

Luke came to the doorway, and proceeded to aim carefully. He had only a small pistol, while the other two had small rifles. How was he ever going to use this thing carefully? He shook his head and wondered, and then proceeded to aim, leaning his arm in a straight fashion, and pointing it down the hall. He wanted to press the trigger, but he couldn't, not until he knew the truth. But then again the Empire had done this to him, and they deserved to be punished.

Beside him he could feel Leia's worried glance and her stare as she did so with pain in her eyes. She was fearful of what had happened to Luke, and how much time it would take for him to adjust. But Luke couldn't care about that now; all he could do was fire in large quantities. He began to breathe in carefully. It became harsher and heavier within seconds. Then it came.

"Noooooooooo." He yelled loudly, earning a look from both Leai and Aeden. He stood up in a proud sense and dove into the walkway, firing in anger. The Empire had done this to him, and they would pay for it. Each sot counted, and he glared, firing and yelling in pain at the same time. He hit the floor hard, but proceeded to fire, and through the smoky haze he could see as he hit three stormtroopers as they made their ascent up the few stairs that began the corridor.

Aeden merely looked at him in wonder. But then it became a look of fear, as he could feel all of the anger bottling up inside of him. He shook his head and thought of what could have happened to him, and how he could have ended up this way. But he quickly dispelled those thoughts, and proceeded to fire once more. After a small moment he made eye contact with Jereco, and with a slight nod he got the message, and proceeded, with Luke, to lay down a quick barrage of fire while Jereco fiddled around with his free weapon.

Picking up his modified rifle which he had picked up before hand, he proceeded to tie a number of small devices to it. Princess Leia stared at him for a moment, and then gasped as she saw the man get out a thermal detonator. As he tied it to the power source of the weapon, he armed it carefully, placing the timer on quickly. Nodding to himself, and smiling with what he had done, he stared casually at her, and then Aeden. The younger man made eye contact with him and then understood what he was doing.

He grabbed hold of Luke, and dragged him back into the cell. He didn't even notice that Luke was hurt as he cried out in pain. He fired a couple more volleys down the hallway into the opening and watched at Jereco readied himself.

"Fire in the hole." The older man yelled as he threw the altered weapon down the hallway, and hearing it clatter down the opening. He fired a couple more shots, and the ducked down into the small opening of the garbage chute, though holding on carefully. Aeden saw this and then ducked back into the cell.

The explosion was only small, but it was large enough to rock the foundations on this level, and to kill everyone within sight of the weapon. There was a tremendous bang, followed by several yells and falling bodies and a clattering of weapons. Aeden him in the cell, waiting a moment before resurfacing. Leaving the cell carefully, he went over to Jereco and help him get out of the chute, and then proceeded to walk down the hallway.

Entering the opening they saw the damage that had been inflicted on the surrounding areas and on all of the white clad stormtroopers, most of who were now coloured black. Nodding to themselves they both met in their glances. They were almost laughing when Luke and Leia came down the walkway. As they turned they saw that Leia had a scowl on her face.

She shook her head wildly. She was angered beyond control. "With that little stunt of yours its lucky that the whole station doesn't know that we are here. What was with that anyway?"

"The whole station does now that we are here, honey," Jereco called to her. He always called her that. "so I suggest that you deal with it."

"How dare you say that to me," Leia replied evenly, though firm. She was enraged by his attitude. "It was probably only luck that they sent a small platoon after us, now they will probably send all of the troops that they have."

"Not once I am done," Jereco said, heading over to the elevators. Opening them all up one by one he proceeded to throw a small thermal detonator device down into them. "They can't get to us if they don't know where to find us."

"We need those to get out of here," she stated in a concerned and excited way. "You do know that?"

The man stared at the Princess. "I do," he nodded. "But I will not be destroying all of them, until we leave them that is. I will be leaving one for us, but once we leave it. boom. It will kill everyone in a small radius of the blast." He smiled in a sickening way.

"You're sick," Leia replied coldly. "You delight in noting but death. You don't deserve to live, or to fight in the rebellion."

He stared at her evenly. But he ignored her, and as he pressed the button on the side of the elevator he waited for it to come to him. Within a moment the elevator had opened up, and he proceeded to get in. Aeden followed him, as did Luke and Leia. Carefully the doors shut, and there was silence and enmity written within the small room.

* * *

Please Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Pain

Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this fic. It is purely a Star Wars Fanfiction story. All rights, characters and ideas belong to LucasArts. I also apologize for misuse of the script of Episode IV: A New Hope.

* * *

Governor Tarkin sat in his chair, contemplating the news that he had just received. It was strange that he had never noticed it before, or even when Vader had bought the boy on board of the Death Star in the first place, and the fact that they were always together for the first couple of days. Vader had never let the boy out of his sight. That is, until now.

He let the data pad slip from his hands, and rest on the table. The Grand Moff smiled, sickening even himself and those guards who were looking straight at him, as if they were studying him. Tarkin ignored them for a moment, and merely closed his eyes, brimming over what he had just read. He was smart enough to know when he had Vader where he wanted him, and he knew in what position that was.

He wanted the Dark Lord subservient to him. To obey him, and to do all of his bidding. He would have him on a leash by the end of this operation. Once the Rebel Base was destroyed, he would made his way to the Emperor himself, and present to him the news that he had. It was all about the boy, the one that Vader had escorted here, and who apparently had no memory of his previous life. Vader had actually told Tarkin that the boy was his own experiment, and even then he didn't understand, but now he did.

Vader was going to use him in the alliance as a spy, and as a way of removing his memories to make him seem pitiful. It would make him succumb to his ideas. Well, that is at least what Tarkin though, and it was what he believed, but then again, he could be wrong. He had been wrong before, and it was only a matter of time before he was proven otherwise.

But then again, the boy. His thoughts dwelled on the boy, and how magnificent it was that Tarkin had all of the evidence that he needed. He was glad that the doctor had taken that blood sample from the boy. It wasn't hard when he was incapacitated. But then, he did wonder how the doctor had taken one from Darth Vader himself, and when he had asked the doctor, he was told that he wouldn't believe how he had done it. So the Grand Moff left it at that.

Sighing to himself in triumph, Tarkin couldn't believe his luck. And to think that it was with the blood test that he had figured it all out. The young prisoner was Vader's son. Vader, although a strange character, still had a son. and to top it all off, he was going to be a rebel. Tarkin could use all of this information to his advantage, and set it against the Dark Lord. Of course, he would have to delete all of the records pertaining to the boy's existence on the Death Star, and all of the ships logs, and then he would have him. He could see the headlines of the holovision, _Son of Darth Vader joins the Rebel Alliance_; or even, _Darth Vader unable to control wayward son_. or even something to that effect. But in the end, he would win through.

He smiled once more, thinking of how much he would finally get Vader where he wanted him, and perhaps, even remove him from his place. Tarkin had never thought of it that way before. Why not make himself the Emperor's second. He might not have the Force, or any of that old and sickening religion, but he was told that he would have made a great Sith Lord if he did have it. He laughed out loud, making the guards look at him suspiciously. He ignored them heartily, not caring what they thought.

Even as Tarkin made his way to get up off of his chair his office began to rock violently. He struggled for himself to keep in one place, and he almost fell down. The rocking ceased momentarily, but it was followed by a loud crash and then a huge explosion which rocked the foundations of the Death Star itself. The Grand Moff was knocked to the floor, and as he rolled over he saw the light fall down from above him, and dangle but a few feet above his face. He stared at it with a white face, all quiet and still.

For a moment there was silence, but then the guard came over and dragged his commander to his feet. He brushed the Moff clean and then peered to his side where the door had just opened. Tarkin removed his vision from the guard to the commander that had just entered in a rush. He stopped and saluted Tarkin.

Tarkin was impatient and merely saluted half hearted back. "What was that?" he asked in a harsh and overbearing voice. The look on his face was one of anger and being pissed off, to put it lightly.

The soldier dropped his hands and stared his commander in the face. "My lord," he began, although a bit nervous. "It appears that all four of the elevators have been placed out of service."

"How?" Tarkin asked as his tone became silent, and his eyes narrowed.

The commander swallowed hard. "It appears that the rebels in the detention area have escaped, my lord, and they planted some explosive devices in the elevators to explode on different floors. There has been a number of explosions on levels 80, 82, 85 and here sir."

"And?"

"There rebels have escaped sir," the commander continued. "It appears that they have drawn attention away from themselves so that they could escape easier. And the damage that they have caused is substantial, of course."

"Of course." Tarkin replied in an even tone. He swiftly turned and faced his digital window before him. he could see the stars that were nestled out into the distance, and each one had a star system, and of each he could choose where to go. And like now, he had to choose what to do. He turned again and faced the commander.

"Take care of it personally commander," Tarkin swiftly commander, his tone serious and ordered. "Lead the search teams in an effort to detain the rebels. And I want them alive, especially the boy. And, if you have to, inform Lord Vader. I am sure that he will be dying to know that his…experiment…has escaped."

The commander nodded and backed out. The guard followed him at a slower pace, to see if he could help with the damage. Tarkin turned and looked down at the datapad on his table. It was dead, and all of the information was gone. But it was no matter, for there was another copy within the doctors office, and he had been told to keep quiet about this anyway. Nothing would yet be revealed. Tarkin smiled. Soon everything that he ever wanted would be his.

* * *

Darth Vader could only ever be so bold. They were the same words that the Princess of Alderaan had spoken to her at the beginning of this whole saga. Ever since he had captured her those words had played around in his mind, and now, he was using them to his advantage. Amazingly he was using his boldness for his own uses, and one of them now was actually reading Tarkin's mind.

So the older man now knew that Luke was his son. But then, it was hopeful that he didn't know that Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker many years ago. In fact, come to think of it, he had never really been Anakin Skywalker to begin with as he had been taken by the Sith as soon as the Jedi had rejected to teach him. Although, he did take up the name of Anakin for a time when he did infiltrate the Jedi Order, and destroyed it from within.

It was hopeful that what Tarkin didn't know wouldn't hurt him. in fact, it was hopeful that nothing could hurt Vader anyway. Vader smiled to himself as he walked along the empty corridor of the Death Star. He was minding his own business, and in deep thought of what to do about Tarkin. Indeed, just before the officer had come to him and told him that the Grand Moff, with Motti and a number of other people planned to move against him. and one thing that Vader paid heed for the officer to do was to round up all those that were loyal to him, and usher them onto the Star Destroyers so that they could leave.

Vader was building up his own private fleet of people who would be completely loyal to him, and that officer, once a captain, now Admiral, named Mils Giel, was now going to command the ship that he had been assigned to. Vader nodded with assurance as he went through his mind that he would have to keep Tarkin busy while he ushered all those loyal men away secretly.

He flowed past the small little alcove within the wall, not noticing who was standing there. Whoever it was was of no importance to him, and he could not be worth any of his time in being wasted. The Dark Lord stopped suddenly, and stood in silence. The only sound that was audible was his ominous breathing. He breathed in a couple more times before he turned slowly, calling his saber to his hand and igniting it. He narrowed his eyes in a slight pause as he saw the man who he had been trying to capture appear before him.

The older man slowly came forward, and brought his saber to his hand, igniting it slowly as to not cause alarm. He proceeded to move forward in a slow pace, as to bait his opponent to attack him. Vader noted his beard, and his age, and noticed that he had grown significantly older, and perhaps more clumsily since they had parted. He wondered if he would still pose as a challenge against him.

Obi-wan smiled in a cautious way, and bought his saber to his chest, clasping it lightly. He breathed in slowly. "I've been waiting for you, Darth," he posted in a forward manner. "It has been a long time."

"I've been waiting for you as well, Obi-wan," Vader replied in an even, yet menacing tone. "Indeed it has been a long time, Obi-wan, and I see that age has grown upon you." he was almost laughing now, and surged forward, spinning his saber in his hands. "We meet again, at last. I have been waiting for this for a long time. The circle is now complete. When I left you, betraying you and the Jedi who had grown to trust me I was but the learner; now I am the master."

he surged forward, connecting with Obi-wan saber. He deflected a small parried stroke as he struck at the older mans side. He moved his weapon in a blur towards the older man as he stumbled slightly, but was blocked by the older man. '_It seems that he still has some fight left in him,_' Vader thought suddenly, surprise by Obi-wan's still complex skills.

"You are only the master of evil Darth," Obi-wan stated as he swung around and hit hard at his opponents right side. The Dark Lord cried out in agony but kept up his appearance. He struck back at the aged Jedi, causing him to be placed under increasing pressure and strain as he had not fought in over nineteen, almost twenty years. Vader noticed this and attacked him with an even harsher stance, making his opponent fall back towards the hangar blast doors.

The Dark Lord was almost laughing at the pitiful fight that Obi-wan was putting up against him. He knew that he was obviously biding time, but this was just ridiculous, even for him. Vader sighed as he blocked another parried attack.

"Come on old man, fight me," Vader called out, surging forward only to miss his mark. Obi-wn was toying with him. "You should not have come back here to face me. Your powers are weak, old man."

Kenobi only managed to stifle a confident smile as he bought his saber against his old friends. He had never expected to do this again so soon and so long after losing, and finding Luke again. "You can't win, Darth," he bought his saber into a guard position before striking against the Dark Lords left. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Vader shook his head. He had already been here once before. "You should not have come back, old man. This time, I shall be victorious, for this is the hour that you shall die, and perish from the world forever. Your saber shall become mine before this day is out."

If Obi-wan was meant to be intimidated, it didn't seem to work. He smiled in a mere manner, surprising Vader, and even himself.

"Come and get it then."

* * *

They were running down the corridor at full pace. Every now and then one of them would stare back at the following stormtroopers, to make sure that they were kept far away from them as possible. They had to keep ahead regardless; there was no other choice in the matter. And to make things worse, the explosions that Jereco had set off in the elevators in the separate levels above or below them had done little to ease their discomfort of being followed.

Yet, Jereco had been fighting the Empire for almost twenty years, and even the Republic before that. And apart from all of this, he delighted in explosives. And it was his fault that they were being followed now.

They had been running for a few minutes now, and they were tiring of it. Leia was getting upset, mainly as she was angered by Jereco's excitement at wasting life, and also to that effect, he enjoyed killing people. Luke was wounded in the leg, but otherwise running fine and Aeden was the one leading the group, and as of this moment, had no idea where he was going.

Jereco though had gotten sick of running away from an imposed fight. He had joined the Alliance as to fight the Empire, not to run away from them. He shook his head in a wild fashion and halted suddenly as they turned around the corner. The other three kept on running for a bit and then stopped and ran back to where Jereco was. As they came back though, only Leia was shocked at what she was seeing.

The commander was placing a small detonative device on the ground. Immediately she thought that it was a bomb and made a move to stop him. "Commander Jereco," she started, she didn't want to have to go through this again. "I want you to stop this immediately."

He didn't even look up at her, but merely continued in what he was doing. He wouldn't stop in doing something that he knew was right. He carefully unscrewed the top, and placed it on the ground in a horizontally placed position. Jereco didn't seem to care to listen to what the princess was saying as he knew that the stormtroopers were going to come around the corner any second now.

Nodding to himself, he quickly leapt up and ducked around the corner. The others followed his lead and rounded the corner after him. They quickly caught up to him, and as Jereco stared at the younger princess they heard a small explosion, and then there was a bright flash of light. They all stopped for a moment and stared back into the corridor that they had just come from, and were amazed that they were not being followed. The Princess turned and stared at the elder commando.

He smiled in a casual way as the princess was almost speechless, and couldn't believe what he had just done. Nodding silently Jereco turned and started walking. "Flash bomb, my dear princess," he said as he stared back at the younger woman who was still staring at him with a wide expression etched into her face. She didn't disbelieve what she had seen, but it was hard to comprehend it. "And just so you know, Princess, I am not that bloodthirsty."

He added that part in coolly and stalked off, leaving the other three behind him, with curious looks on their faces. Quickly they decided to catch up to him. Aeden was surprised at what he had just seen though; he had used a flash bomb instead of a thermal detonator, or anything else. The Flash bomb though was precise and accurate, and not only made people blind temporarily, but also knocked them out. It was efficient in tight places.

Aeden caught up to him in a short amount of time, with Leia and Luke narrowing behind him. even as they were walking Aeden stared at the man and shook his head aimlessly, accounting how much he actually detested him for what he had just did, but also admired him that he would not kill them in a meaningless attack. He was partly pleased, and like Leia, graced and surprised with the fact that he did that.

Unfortunately for him though he wasn't able to see where he was going, and within seconds he had bumped into someone and fallen to the floor. Both Luke and Jereco had their guns at the ready, and pointed it at the white clad officer before them. it was only luck though of course that Jereco recognized Han, or else he would have been dead.

The smuggler shook his head, rubbing the area that had been hit by Aedens head. He stared down at the boy and lifted his arm to get him back on his feet. Han shook his head, and surprise that they had two extra people hanging with them. Of course, he had Chewie behind him, but now there were two other people traveling with them. Nodding silently he stared at them, waiting for an introduction.

Aeden saw what he was looking at and though better of it. He smiled cheerfully and then placed his arm around Han's neck. "Han," he said in an almost laughable way. "This is Princess Leia Organa of the Planet of Alderaan, and is one of the prime leaders in the rebellion. You might say that it is her fiery spirit that leads us to victory."

This earned a quick laugh from Luke who silenced himself quickly as Leia stared at him. Han stared at him too in a wondering glance, but that was not all. Jereco saw this, and watched as Luke's face suddenly became reserved and fearful, as if the princess would explode upon him. He nodded, and smiled. Han though was curious as to who the boy was, as he did know that both Jereco and Aeden had gone to rescue the princess, who was, by his standards, beautiful, and someone that he could not keep his eyes off. But then the boy had not been mentioned.

Aeden silenced him and his thoughts almost immediately. "This Han," he said as he leaned over towards the younger man, placing his arm around his shoulders. "Is Luke Skywalker."

Han had expected more from him than a simple name, but that was all that he had gotten, and stared aimlessly at the boy with his sandy hair and young features with a rounded chin. He then turned back to stare at the princess and her rounded face and dark hair, and noticed that they both looked partly alike, but passed it off as something minor. He scanned her for a moment, not lifting his eyes from her. Another moment passed and he was still staring at her. She had actually turned and faced him as well.

"Something on your mind, your highness?" Han suggested ever so vigorously. Although he had been staring at her for longer he had noticed her pointed stare at him.

At the moment that he asked that question, she narrowed her eyes into small slits and fired back. "I should ask you the same thing," she almost queried him. "I am not a persons possession, and by the way that you are looking at me, I believe that you believe that I am yours."

Han reserved himself for a moment, and backed away. Smiling though, he stared at her and laughed. He loved her answer. It was typical for someone as snobbish and beautiful as her to do something like that. He immediately shook his head and took off his armour and revealed his smuggling outfit underneath.

"I see that your taste in clothing matches you attitude," Leia said upon seeing his clothing, having to take a pun chance at him.

The smuggler stared at her once more, taking off his shoes and replacing them with his normal ones. "Than you, your worshipfilnessness," he smiled in a loveable way. I appreciate your candor in this subject. Now as long as I can avoid anymore of your advice in any other subject, we might be able to get out of here."

Just as she was about to reply a platoon of soldiers around the corner and halted suddenly. It took a moment to register but they all raised their blaster to each other. "Halt," one of the stormtroopers ordered them. "Stop or I'll shoot." But at that moment another group of troopers came around the corner behind them and stared ahead of them. Han and Chewie immediately recognized that it was the same group that they had run away from earlier, and the troopers seemed to realise that they were staring at the smuggler and the wookie.

"It's them!" the leader called out suddenly, "Blast them!"

Han shot first though, without even thinking. Yet before he even thought further, Han drew his pistol and charged the stormtroopers, firing as he went. Even as the first one fell the other ran off, drawing the smuggler and the wookie deeper within their fold of the space station. Chewie roared loudly as he followed Han down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor. Han yelled back behind though and made sure the message got through.

"Get back to the ship!"

"Han wait," Aeden yelled after him, though it would lead to no avail. Shaking his head he nodded down the other corridor and led his friends down towards the hangar. And as Han had ordered, they had to get back to the ship. It took them a while, but even before they got there they saw a sight to behold which they had not yet ever seen……Lightsabers.

* * *

Darth Vader surged forward in his efforts to defeat his rival master. As their blades connected, bright sparks flew out into the air, and the walls became bustling with illumination. The red and blue light seemed to unite in one colourful aurora of colours that could entrance a person for hours. Unfortunately these people were not there to be mesmerized by flickering colours; they were here to fight to the death.

After a minute, it became clear that neither would gain the upper hand while they were so restricted within the corridor. Although it provided ample space, Vader proceeded to force his dueling partner towards the hanger at the end of the hallway. Almost immediately Vader's saber came slashing down, cutting the piping next to him, and eventually meeting Obi-wans blade which kept his pinned against the wall.

Although he eventually got it free he was caught off guard by his opponent's blade which was thrust viciously towards Vader's shoulder, eventually cutting his armour plating. Vader's black armor sparked at contact with the blade, yet it was so thick and resistant that it was hardly felt or even got through. Yet Vader seems to be hurt, and immediately recovered and attacked his enemy with new vigour and recompense. Slowly they backed into view of the docking bay, only to be met by the interested eyes of the stormtroopers and the small rebel rescue party.

Like to them though, watching silently at the side, Han Solo and Chewie sat idly by as they saw the stormtroopers guarding the ship suddenly leave and head towards the wall on the far side of the bay. Whatever was enticing them to leave must have been extravagant because stormtroopers didn't leave their post without orders. Seeing them leave their posts though made the smuggler and the droids finally have a chance to return to their ship. Aeden and his small group as well made their way through the corridor, and suddenly stopped and ducked into the side wall as to avoid being seen. One by one the others with him faced the area in question as Darth Vader struck hard against the aged Jedi.

Both Vader and Obi-wan could feel the presence of the other occupants within the corridor, and knew that they had to be from one of their sides. But Ben though had the initiative of surprise against them. He called to Aeden silently, and made him come into view as to distract Vader. Aeden though, when he had gotten the message was a bit skeptical, but slowly made his way forward.

Vader struck hard again, but the blow was blocked by Obi-wan and he fell hard to his knees. Aeden, seeing this, made his move carefully. "No," he yelled in the direction of the two combatants who immediately looked their way. Vader, caught from his proposed position, and torn away from killing his most hated of enemies, stared at the younger man that had just appeared. He smiled suddenly, and raised a gloved hand against him, but even as he was going to force push him away, another male appeared behind him.

The Dark lord stopped all of a sudden, and stared at the boy. His sandy hair and rounded face meant nothing to him. But it was the fact that it was his son. "Luke?" he said quietly, in an almost whispering tone.

Obi-wan saw this as well, and then made his move. Calling up all that he could muster within the Force, he pushed Vader against the wall, throwing him through it. Vader grunted in surprise, almost mumbling in shock as he was pushed through the wall, causing much of the structure there to fall on him. Aeden ran forward though to retrieve his master, and even as he did so, the stormtroopers across the hangar bay made their way across to the rebels.

Behind the stormtroopers Han and Chewie, with the hidden droids saw their opportunity. "Now's our chance," said a very enthusiastic Han who was desperate to get off this moon sized machine and head back to the rebel base. The wookie next to him groaned in anticipation as he followed his friends lead. "Go. Go." Said Han again and they entered the docking bay at a slow pace, silently behind the stormtroopers hoping not to alert them. They filed in slowly, Han, Chewie, and then eventually the droids. Han, seeing the stormtroopers on the other side of the hall, and that Luke and the other rebels were with them, made a bold attempt to save them.

"Keira," he yelled loudly into the Falcon as he neared it.

Almost immediately he stopped at ramp, and earning a quick glance from the stormtroopers on the other side of the ship, they made their way back, only to be fired upon from behind. The stormtroopers came to a halt, and heard a voice behind them. Some of them turned, others faced where the wookie was, and the smuggler, both of whom had weapons pointed at them. Those who turned saw Jereco and Aeden with the princess and Luke and Obi-wan make their way towards them.

"You are surrounded," Jereco said in a triumphant tone. "And you are outgunned. We will be leaving now, and I hope that you will let us pass, or else you will all die."

The stormtroopers seemed to not make a move. Aeden followed in behind Jereco, using his force powers he kept a close eye on the rear, making sure that no-one was following them. it was all clear and he made his way to behind the wookie and onto the Falcon to see that Han was busy having a conversation with someone. He ignored it for a moment and then headed back to the hangar to see where his master was.

Behind it all though there was Obi-wan and Luke, who were trailing behind. Luke stared at the aged man, and noted that there was a trace of Old Ben written within him, and knew him to be so. They embraced quickly for a moment, but then Obi-wan became reserved. He peered at Luke for a moment, and then shook his head.

He had scanned the younger mans mind, and saw that there was something blocking his Force potential, and that all of his memories had been blacked by something. Whatever had happened to him, he was not meant to know. He managed to stifle a smile though, and placed a hand on Luke's cheek.

"Welcome home, Luke," he gestured slowly, and made them walk towards the ship. Luke knew now that he could learn much about the Force from the older man, and he was hopeful that he could regain his memories with his help. He smiled as he thought of it.

Aeden smiled as well for a moment as he saw Luke and his mentor together. He was hopeful, like Luke, that he would be able to get him memories back. He even hoped that his Force powers would be able to help in someway as well. But then something twinged in Aeden's head. He stared wide eyed as well at it as he saw it happen. Unfortunately his powers were unable to call out to him in time for him to issue a warning. As he stared, open eyed and almost in shock, and he could tell that Obi-wan could sense it as well, as he turned almost simultaneously and saw the body of Darth Vader rise from the rubble, and attack the Jedi.

Luke had barely enough time to escape, and make his way over to Aeden and watch the climatic battle begin again. Besides them now there entered into the bay another platoon of stormtroopers, and as they entered they saw in the corner two masters battling it out with each other. Luke was entranced by it. On the one hand was Obi wan Kenobi who wanted Luke to be free, and on the other was Darth Vader who wanted him to be a Sith, and a slave. As he looked at them for a moment he became aware that they were fighting to the death. Worry suddenly showed up on his face.

"Luke," Han said, looking at his new found friend. "Luke, come on, we have to get away before they spot us."Luke wasn't listening as his eyes were entranced upon the duos that were fighting.

Obi-wan began to feel another Force presence in the vicinity of the fight. With one last parrying strike he hurtled the saber at Vader before looking to his left. What he saw was not what he had expected. There lay a young Luke, looking at him as if expectant that Obi-wan would survive. The look on the youth suddenly changed as his worst fears were realized and his mouth began to gape open. Obi wan merely looked at him, and felt the fear that was growing inside of him. Looking back towards Vader, he did the only thing necessary that could be done.

Lowering his weapon to the guard position he closed his eyes and became enamoured of the force. Raising the sword to his face he looked at the youthful face of Vader that remained in his eyes, and just stared hard at his former pupil's face. It was a face that had stuck with him for nineteen lonely years.

As he had expected it, Obi-wan Kenobi suddenly felt separated from his body. Vader's blood-red blade whispered through his flesh. The grin on the Dark Lord's face was feverish behind his mask as the brown robe crumpled to the ground. The lightsaber collapsed in on itself on top of the crumpled robe. Moving his foot forward he toed the rumpled and discarded fabric of his enemy, suddenly puzzled that he had disappeared.

(_Strange, I would not have believed that the old man was worthy to dissipate like a master_.) He suddenly mused to himself, becoming even more puzzled at his old-masters disappearance.

Suddenly the Force uttered a warning and a distant scream of "Nooooooo..." filtered through the audio amplifiers of his helmet and mask. He brought his head suddenly and then jerked around to meet some of the blaster fire fired by the rebel rescuers. The saber protected him from all of the shots made by the rebels. The blaster fire of the Imperial troops whipped the air, and carried on par with the rebels. Suddenly the force rippled again, and this time it was full of anger and despair. (_Did the Force just twitch again? A minor ripple?_) Vader felt the anger surge through the air, and looked into the distance at the young man that stood before him.

Both Aeden and Luke were fired up, and fired with all of the strength that they could muster, aiming at the troopers on either side of the hangar, both before them, and too their side. Vader was watching with interest as Luke used his anger. He paused for a moment and felt it, absorbing all of the power that he could feel emanating from the boy. His son was going to be powerful.

He connected to Obi-wan once more, as he knew that he would be alive somewhere within the Force. He had seen Jedi, and highly-sensitive Force people dissipate before, and yet retained their identity after death. He smiled cunningly as he felt the Force run through him.

'_Do you see it Obi-wan'_ he thought to himself as he deflected some blaster shots. _'Can you feel it? I have taken the life that you most desired for yourself, and created something more. Your death will fuel the boy into something greater, even more so than me.'_

He waited for Obi-wan to answer back, but he didn't. Vader just stared as trooper after trooper fell to his accurate shots. He smiled cunningly as he felt the anger, and he knew that Luke would be something terrible within time. Only the memories that are secretly hidden and tucked away could save him.

Vader shook his head and watched, and studied the youth for a moment. He was a young man who stood in the hanger, shock and loss across his face. He was sandy-blond and his youth left nothing to be desired. The face was what gave him away. It was both familiar and distant, and yet so close. He had of course grown with the Dark Lord ever since he was six, and although his memories had been lost, he would regain them within time. _'Luke.' _Vader sent through the Force. Finally it hit him again as the blaster fire from the young mans guns suddenly became aimed for him.

'_Luke.'_ He yelled through the Force again and headed directly for him.

The blaster fire was intense and he found it hard to get through the enveloping fire. He could hear the voice of the smuggler that had rescued Princess Leia. "We gotta go kid. Lock the door." Vader heard it and headed immediately for the controls of the door. Luke fired his blaster once more, and directing it at the control console he found it fly right back at him as it was deflected of Vader's blade.

Luke had to duck, but beside him he heard a stifling yell. Luke stared above him as Jereco fell to the ground, pierced with Luke's own fire from his own weapon. There was a look of sorrow and loss etched into it, and he felt his spirit die almost immediately. His skin had become pasty white, and his head was bowed down low. Luke watched him for a moment whilst lying on the ground.

Jereco though stared at Luke, and smiled. He bought his hand to his chest and then ripped something off and then gave it to Luke. Luke saw it within his hand and knew it to be something important, and as the fire made its way towards him he made his way into the ship with a daring run.

"Run," he yelled loudly. "Go, go, go."

The Millennium Falcon closed its ramp, and flowed out of the space station. Within the cabin though, Han and Chewie stared as the body of Jereco became enclosed by a number of stormtroopers who still fired at the ship. But as they stared, and the troopers fired, the body exploded in a wreath of flame, engulfing most of the hangar.

Luke stared down at his hand as he sat down upon the chair in the lounge room. He shook his head as he stared at the last gift that Jereco had given him. It was a small thing that was his last sacrifice to the safety of the galaxy.

A small pin that belonged to a grenade.

Jereco had sacrificed himself for the freedom of the galaxy, and it would be remembered forever.

* * *

**Please review. **

It was a long one wasn't it. Will update very soon.

**Please review. **


	4. Authors Note

To my dear Readers…

I do apologize for any inconvenience that this notice will put on any of you.

All stories on my various accounts and websites will now be put on hold, except for those, if any, have been finished. I will return to them at a later date and will pressure myself to complete them, or re-write them.

Once more I do apologize for any inconvenience…

Darth Kiryan...


End file.
